


Family

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [66]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Altair rescues Desmond, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon History, Gen, Modern!Altair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill. Modern AU.</p><p>Altair rescues Desmond from Abstergo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



Altair was Desmond's half-brother on their mother's side. Desmond knew this-- had known this, ever since he ran away from home at sixteen a few years ago and Altair had shown up in the middle of bloody New York like he'd been a ghost, sliding into Desmond's life for a few, precarious months while he tried to figure out how he was going to survive now that he was here, off the Farm, on his own.

 

Maybe he had known it before that, because even now he had half-there memories of a boy a bit older than him wrapped up in gray with a splash of red.

 

But the fact of the matter was that Altair was Desmond's half-brother on their mother's side, not a thousand-years-dead ghost of an ancestor, and when he shows up in Desmond's sterile surgery-steel room in Abstergo, Desmond clings to him for several reasons.

 

Altair is his half-brother on their mother's side, and alive, alive.

 

That he looks so much like ancestor-Altair's reflection in Jerusalem’s bureau fountain is strong genetics, only, and Desmond is too tired and too scared and too grateful that he's here to give a damn about genetics.


End file.
